deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Erik Killmonger
Erik Killmonger, birth name N'Jadaka, is a character from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Bane vs Killmonger' (Complete) *'Killmonger vs Black Manta' (Complete) Battle Royale *'Bob6114's Season 1 Winner Part 2' (Complete) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character '''Read at your own risk' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draw: 0 Possible Opponents *Adam Taurus (RWBY) *Afro Samurai *Batman (DC Comics) *Batman (Thomas Wayne) (DC Comics) *Bronze Tiger (DC Comics) *Deathstroke (DC Comics) *The Joker (DC Comics) *Owlman (DC Comics) *Scar (Disney: The Lion King) *Speed of Sound Sonic (One Punch Man) *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Wario (Super Mario Bros.) 'History' A native of Wakanda, he was born under the name N'Jadaka. When Ulysses Klaw and his mercenaries attacked Wakanda, they press-ganged N'Jadaka's father into helping them; when Klaw was defeated, the father died and his family was exiled. N'Jadaka ended up in Harlem, New York, nursing a hatred against the supervillain and T'Challa, the king who had exiled him. He changed his name to Erik Killmonger and studied at Massachusetts Institute of Technology, desperate to avenge his father's death. He eventually contacted King T'Challa and was repatriated back to Wakanda, settling in a village that would later change its name to N'Jadaka Village in his honor. He became a subversive, with dreams of ridding Wakanda of what he termed "white colonialist" cultural influences and return it entirely to its ancient ways. He then took advantage of the Black Panther's frequent absences in America with the Avengers to stage a coup d'état, along with Baron Macabre. He was defeated and killed, until the Mandarin claimed his body. Using his rings, the Mandarin was able to amplify the Resurrection Altar and restore him to life. Killmonger returned to his lover and ally, Madam Slay and the two plotted to kill the Black Panther and return Wakanda to its ancient ways. While Tony Stark visited Wakanda, Madam Slay drugged Jim Rhodes and took him prisoner. Killmonger appeared to have killed the Black Panther, and blamed Rhodes and Stark, convincing the Wakandans that he could lead them to vengeance. The Black Panther returned, revealing that he had faked his death using an LMD. The Black Panther defeated Killmonger. The Mandarin recalled his ring, and Killmonger reverted to an inanimate skeleton. Killmonger's followers resurrected him again and he would clash with T'Challa on several other occasions. 'Death Battle Info' 'Background' *Real Name: Erik Killmonger (legally changed from N'Jadaka) *Alias: Killmonger, E, Boy, Bonnie and Clyde (with Linda), Charlatan, Outsider, Son of Prince N'Jobu, Descendant of N'Jobu, Monster *Occupation: Tribal leader, would-be conquerer *Height: 6'6 *Weight: 225lbs 'Powers and Abilities' *Mystically''' Enhanced Physiology **Replacement Body ***Superhuman Strength ***Superhuman Speed ***Superhuman Stamina ***Superhuman Durability ***Superhuman Agility ***Superhuman Reflexes *Heart-Shaped Herb Enhancement **Superhumanly Acute Senses **Peak Human Strength **Peak Human Speed **Peak Human Durability **Peak Human Agility **Peak Human Reflexes *Master Martial Artist *Master Inventor *Political Leader *Multilingual *Highly Influentual Connections *Genius Intelligence *Charisma and Manipulation *Diplomatic Immunity *Mystical Eugenics Expertise *Chemical Specialist '''Equipment *Wakandan Armor *Trained Leopards *Altar of Resurrection *Death Regiments *Vibranium Panther Pendent *Mutant Animal Militia *Convential firearms and blades *Wrist Bands 'Feats' *Killed an''' adult bull elephant with a shoulder charge *Consistently shown to be stronger than T'Challa *Able to match Deadpool in strength, who can create shockwaves with his blows *Capable of reaching speeds of at least 35mph *Able to evade and dodge heavy gunfire *Consistently shown to be faster than T'Challa *Kept up with Deadpool *Can keep with Daredevil *Took several blows from T'Challa and kept fighting *Is tougher than T'Challa, who survived an explosion *Fought T'Challa for three hours straight *Took several hits from Deadpool *Is one of T'Challa's greatest enemies *Defeated T'Challa in their first battle *Was resurrected by The Mandarin and teamed up with him and Madame Slay to take on Iron Man, War Machine and T'Challa *Took the mantle of Black Panther and was a member of the Avengers for a time *Became a champion against despots and conquerors in Niganda with U.S. government backing *Managed to capture Monica Rambeau when she was sent to remove him from power '''Weaknesses *Can be rather''' '''hot-headed *His enhanced senses can be used against him *When he first consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb it reacted badly with his body chemistry poisoning him as he was not of the royal blood line **Eventually he would come out of his coma retaining the unique powers bestowed with it, but later developed a synthetic version to which others could adapt to for their own use Category:What-If? Combatants Category:African Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Human Category:Knife Wielders Category:Leaders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:Spear Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Tragic Character Category:Tragic Villains Category:Tribal Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warrior